Final Fantasy XYZ
by Chizzys-Experiment
Summary: Welcome to the land of Spira... Where things are... Not quite as they should be. please R
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy XYZ  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Final fantasy Or Square-Enix This it just a Spoof  
of Final FantasyX-II, Please Don't Hurt me and also Yuna and Paine are  
Guys, c'mon it's a Spin off.  
Beta-ed and slightly co written/ideas thrust into by Ithelian  
  
Intro: The Concert  
  
In a Huge Dome there is thousands of cheering fans shouting "Lady Yuna" and a lot of them are leaving their seats and leaving the Dome. Mumbling to them selves about a Metallica Concert. In the middle of the Dome a bright light flashes and a platform rises and stops then flying platforms Zoom (Yes they zoom) across the Dome with Band Players standing on them. Large lights flash on and spread light across the stage as cymbals and drums appear under the stage and a Machine holding drumstick starts playing in sync with the band.  
  
On the stage there stands a Woman wearing the robes of a Summoner and holding a microphone. She then begins to dance and then holds the microphone above her head. Her clothes then begin to glow softly before increasing to a pure white light. Her clothes begin to unravel and the white glow covers her body (Heh no Sneaky peaks!) then the glow grows and fades away revealing the woman wearing a blue half skirt held on with a yellow belt and wearing black boxers. She is also wearing a white open back tank top with the Jecht Symbol in the middle and short hair with a long ponytail wrapped around in red ribbon that reaches her feet. She then brings the Microphone down and starts to sing and the few Metallica fans that are still there boo at her and one throws his Boot at her, smacking her in the back of the head and causing her to fall over but she quickly gets back up and the Guards take the fan and throw him out.  
  
In a hallway of the concert Dome there is a struggle heard and then the sound of someone falling to the ground. The sound of a female speaking breaks the proceeding silence.  
  
???: Y.R.P In position, It's Showtime People  
  
??: What? Take your hand of the Mike!  
  
???: Sorry Moves hand away Y.R.P In Position, Its Showtime People  
  
Then the woman runs off and stops at the T-junction and goes right, then turns back around and heads left, realising she had taken a wrong turn. She emerges out on a balcony and we can see she is dressed in a skimpy yellow bikini and a tiny mini skirt held up with a belt the same shade of yellow as the bikini. The belt is adorned with several small pockets. On her arms she has pieces of white fabric adorned with half a dozen bows each. She also has a long scarf wrapped around her neck that falls to her knees on both sides. The scarf is red in the middle and fades to yellow at each tasselled end. Her long blonde hair is done in a complicated arrangement off small braids that are held on top of her head by a head band, though some of the small braids spill out onto her face. The screen fades to a yellow colour and the woman's name appears on the screen. It reads: Rikku. She approaches the edge of the balcony and leans against it, watching the singer. A guard approaches her after a moment.  
  
Guard: Hey! What are you doing here!?  
  
Rikku: Well I'm watching the Concert. Is that a crime?  
  
Guard: Well I guess not...Enjoy  
  
And he walks off.  
  
In another part of the Dome a person wearing dark blue jeans with the area around right knee cut out and the rest of the remaining trouser leg held on with three white stripes positioned around his leg, one at the front and the other two equidistant from each other at the back. He also wears white, normal looking shoes and a red t-shirt. The left sleeve of which is long and ends at his wrist and on the right it ends at the elbow. A black belt is just above his right elbow which hangs to his knee, on his face there is a tribal tattoo covering his left cheek and he is wearing glasses over his blue eyes and the frames are small half moon shaped. His hair up in big spikes.  
  
Nodding his head to the music and waiting for somebody a guard creeps up to him swings a baton at him trying to hit him but the guy turns round and catches the baton in his right hand and punches the guard hard in the stomach and proceeds to deliver a round house kicks to the mans head. He watches as the guard slumps to the ground and then the background changes colour and his name appears on the screen. It reads: "Paine" and then goes back to normal and Paine talks into a mike in his t-shirt.  
  
Paine: Rikku! Where are you!  
  
Rikku: I'm on the Balcony why?  
  
Paine: Remember the plan?  
  
Rikku: Oh yeah I remember, can we do it later?  
  
Paine: No! Get your ass down here  
  
Rikku: Fine...  
  
Rikku sees a Band member on a flying board thingy and jumps and Kicks him off. He falls into the crowd of people below and she makes the board fly down to the section where Paine is and stops at the end and sees him kicking in more guards.  
  
Rikku: Hay Paine! The plan!  
  
Paine: turns around and walk over to Rikku Well I had to do something to pass the time till you got here  
  
He jumps on and they Zoom (Yes they Zoom) to the Stage and jump off and face the person on the stage singing.  
  
Paine: Give us back the Dress Sphere!  
  
Rikku: Yeah what he Said  
  
Paine: Looks at Rikku you could not think of anything to say?  
  
Rikku: well... maybe  
  
Singer: Well, if you want it so bad, we can fight for it!  
  
Just after she says that White Streaks cross the screen and then smashes where they were then there on the stage and Rikku is holding a dagger in each hand and Payne is holding a sword. The Singer holds up her mike and two thugs come to her side and the ballet starts.  
  
Paine: Ballet! Don't you Mean Battle!?  
  
Chizzy (the guy who is Typing this): Yeah I put the l in the place of the t by mistake  
  
Rikku: Aww I want to Dance  
  
Chizzy: No ok ill Fix this  
  
The Screen breaks again and the battle Starts.  
  
Rikku goes first and Steals one of the Thugs wallets and takes the money and throws the wallet away and then Paine attacks the other thug and then the singer uses a thunder spell and hits them both and the thug Rikku stole off of attacks her but misses and Rikku runs to the other Thug and Steals his Pants. In embarrassment he runs away from the battle and so does the other one now only the singer is left. She looks at the odds now  
  
Singer: Unfair!  
  
She runs and gets in to a flying board thing and Zooms (Yes they zoom) away and Paine and Rikku get on another one and Chase her, once off screen the Final Fantasy X-II Logo appears and with the band members still playing. The Guitarist is playing his solo and he crashes in to the Logo and falls to the ground. 


	2. Mission One: Chase and Undressing

(Yuna and Paine are Guys For a laugh, Enjoy)

**Mission One: Chase and Undressing  
**  
Their brief chase on the Zooming (Yes they Zoom) Boards brings them outside of the stadium to the dock and they are assaulted by more thugs trying to hinder their progress but they just run past them and they see the singer turn a corner, but as they round it she has vanished from sight.  
  
Paine: Damn where did she go?  
  
Rikku: Maybe she hid behind one of those conveniently placed boxes?  
  
Just be fore they walk to the boxes two men walk up the dock.  
  
???: Well well, Leblanc was right about the pest  
  
??: It time to take them out, but this Shield on my back is Killing me  
  
Just after the men have spoken gun shot are aimed at there feet making them doge them and then over where the gun shots were fired from someone, a man, wearing long shorts, one leg of which stops mid thigh while the other stops at the ankle. The man is also wearing a pair of dark red boots that stop half up the shin and a open white shirt with black trims and a black Jecht Symbol covering some of the exposed chest. On the man's face are glasses that have a black chunky frame and one of the eyes behind them is green, the other blue.  
  
Holding the two blue guns from which the shots were fired the man then runs and kicks Ormi, the dude who is being killed by his own shield, and jumps on his back then tries to jump over him but trips and gets back up quickly and then jumps back on his shield and jumps in to the air and twists in the air, shooting at the two men in slow-motion with hands crossed over then the background changes colour and then his name crosses the screen saying Yuna and then everything reverts to normal. With Yuna, Rikku and Paine standing in a row like Charlie's Angels rip-offs while the screen again reverts to simple colours and the letters Y.R.P appear on the screen. Once the audience gets bored the screen reverts to normal.  
  
Logos: Yuna... Isn't that a girls name?  
  
Yuna: Shut it... My mother was deranged  
  
The Singer runs from behind the boxes and runs to the two men.  
  
Leblanc: What took you morons so long!  
  
Both: Sorry boss... (Sad Face)  
  
Leblanc: turns to the Y.R.P Hmm well if you want the Sphere back so badly. Take it. Leblanc holds up a sphere and throws it at them and it hits Rikku on the head knocking her over. Paine picks it up and hands it to Yuna while Leblanc changes back to her normal Clothing  
  
Leblanc: Guess what? It is time for the Battle!  
  
Payne: Battle or Ballet?  
  
Chizzy: I said I was sorry  
  
Leblanc: Battle  
  
Yuna: Ok then  
  
The screen shatters and that are on the battle field Yuna, Paine and Rikku on one side and Leblanc, Ormi and Logos on the other. Paine attacks Ormi with his sword and jumps back as Logos fires two quick rounds at Rikku. Rikku retaliates against Logos with her daggers and jumps back. Ormi Charges at Yuna and hits but Yuna uses Trigger Happy on Ormi and Paine attacks him at the same time making him Disappear. Logos then fires at Yuna and Rikku Steals a Hi-Potion and a credit card and runs back. Paine attacks Logos and Leblanc just stands there staring in to space. Rikku, Paine and Yuna used a Synced Move that makes Logos Disappear and Leblanc, finally, attacks Rikku with her Fan of Pointyness.  
  
A screen appears saying to change Spheres for Yuna, he does and he holds his gun up and he changes his job to a Singer and uses Darkness on Leblanc.  
  
Leblanc: What is this! I can't see properly, it can't be night already!  
  
Yuna: Nope! I just used a Darkness Spell  
  
Then Paine and Rikku use a Sync attack at Leblanc and then she attacks Yuna but misses because of the Darkness.  
  
Ithelian the beta guy: (their singing distracted her... It's so high pitched).  
  
Yuna casts Darkness again and then Paine and Rikku attack once more causing Leblanc to Disappear.  
  
Once out of the battle Leblanc, Ormi and Logos are catching their breath.  
  
Leblanc: This won't be the last time you see us!  
  
Then she uses a smoke bomb and runs away but the smoke fades away too fast and they see them run away. Rikku and Paine turn round to see Yuna dance and they try not to laugh.  
  
Yuna: What's wrong?  
  
Rikku and Paine: You're In a Dress!  
  
Yuna looks down at him self in a Songstress dress and changes back to the Gunner Sphere quickly.  
  
Yuna: Ahh... Much better. Speak of this to no one!  
  
Rikku and Paine in sing-song voices: We Won't Yunie!  
  
And after that Rikku and Paine Burst out laughing as a panel appears on the screen saying: Mission Complete!


End file.
